


Caught in the Rain

by TeetanJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeetanJaeger/pseuds/TeetanJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange are out on a routine inspection when they get caught in a thunderstorm. Too far away from headquarters, they take refuge in an old outpost building. Just the two of them, a fire, and soaking wet clothes. Its funny how a little rain can change the way you see someone you thought you knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

             “Hey Shitty Glasses, does those look like storm clouds to you?” Levi called over to the brunette scientist as he sat astride his horse, looking up towards an ominous cloud that had started gathering on the horizon. They were well within the safety of the walls, of course, but the way the wind began to pick up combined with the quickly growing darkness in the sky stirred up uncomfortable memories that he’d prefer not to recall.

             Hange looked up from where she crounched on the ground inspecting a wooden fence as part of the routine patrol the two soldiers had been assigned to. They were just about halfway through the patrol at the furthest point away from headquarters they were expected to check. She stood and squinted in the sunlight towards the oncoming cloud formation.

             “No, I don’t think so,” She replied, mounting her horse. Levi shot her a disbelieving glance.

             “You sure? They’re dark and moving fast,” He pointed out warily. Hange looked at them again.

              “Nah, I’m sure they’re nothing to worry about!” And she urged her horse on to continue the patrol. “Besides, even if it does rain we’re nearly done! We’ll be fine.”

              Against his better judgement he chose to follow her instead of arguing. Perhaps it was a part of him that wanted to believe her and just leave the past behind. Despite her unique idiosyncrasies, he trusted the brilliantly crazy woman and decided to put faith in her insight.

             Unfortunately for Levi, for all her knowledge and education, meteorology was not the Titan biologist’s forte. The two soldiers quickly found themselves caught in the middle of a thunderstorm.

             “Nothing to worry about, Four Eyes?” Levi scowled at Hange as she stopped her horse, trying to wipe the rain drops from her goggle lenses so she could see. He pulled back on the reins and turned his horse to look back at her. The deluge of water descended upon them with such velocity that their cloaks were already soaked through.

             “I’m a biologist, not a weather magician, Shorty,” Hange called out over the thunderous sound of rain pelting the ground. “We should be close to the outpost here, we can hide out in there until the storm passes. I think its...uh…”

             Hange looked around and her goggles immediately clouded up with more water as she tried to identify the correct direction to ride in. She wiped her goggle lenses one more time and made a visor with her hands to protect them from more rain.

             “Its that way!”

             Levi sighed, resigned to the fact that he was going to need to take the lead.

             “I know where it is, follow me Shitty Glasses,” He said, and he rode off in the direction of the outpost. Hange followed, silently glad he took point since her visibility was so hindered. She was just barely able to make out the dark green and brown shape of Levi and his horse in front of her let alone the path to the outpost.

             The outpost was a small one room cabin in the woods near a road connecting to major districts. It was open to all military units, but was used primarily by message runners as a stopover point for long journeys. Next to it was a shed large enough to double as a temporary stable. Both soldiers made quick use of it, putting up and un-tacking their horses before rushing into the cabin to get out of the rain.

             The cabin contained a fireplace, a small writing desk with chair, a cot with a linen chest at it’s foot, and a shelf with a collection of very worn looking books. Levi contained an irritated groan at the thin layer of dust of that covered much of the room. It clearly had not been utilized for more than a place to sleep in sometime. Hange and Levi quickly removed their cloaks which had done little to keep them dry in the downpour and set their 3DM gear down by the door.

             “I’ll get a fire started,” Levi said gruffly, finding heat to be prudent in drying out their soggy clothes. He was pleased to see that at least the last people to use the cabin had made sure to stock it with dry wood.

             “I am sorry about the storm,” Hange said, removing her jacket as Levi crossed to the fireplace. “I guess the wind was moving faster than I thought.”

             “Its fine,” Levi acquiesced, arranging wood in the fireplace. “Even if we’d started heading back right then we still probably would have been caught in the rain.”

             “Still,” She continued whilst letting down her hair. “I know you’re not a fan. We should have tried to head back sooner.”

             Levi paused briefly. He sometimes forgot that Hange was far more perceptive than she let on even if her enthusiasm got away with her. And Hange had a particular aptitude for reading Levi, even more so than he probably realized.

             “Don’t worry about it,” Levi struck a match to light the fire. “Its not the rain that bothers me anyway.”

             “You’re not afraid of a little thunder and lightning, are you?” Hange teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. She always felt the best way to avoid depression was humor. And truth be told, she found the scowl that crossed Levi’s face at the insinuation endearing.

             He turned his head to throw a retort back at her when he was caught off guard by the sight before him. Clothes completely soaked through, Hange stood in the beginning glow of the fire light, head tilted to one side, squeezing out the excess water from her hair. A few stray tendrils of hair clung to her gracefully exposed neck, skin glistening with dampness in the flickering orange light. The wet, standard-issue white pants gave the illusion of being painted on and the dark leather skirt accentuated the curves of her hips she typically tried to hide. Levi quickly turned his head away to stare at flames before him, pushing down a sudden desire to wipe the hair away from her neck.

             “No, I’m not afraid thunder and lightning, don’t be stupid,” He finally responded grumpily. He slowly exhaled, having not expected that reaction at all. He decided to concentrate on the fire in front of him to burn the image of her glistening skin out of his head. Outside, the storm picked up further and a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

             Hange paused in her grooming. That was not the response she’d anticipated. And she would have had to been blind to miss the wide-eyed stare he had just pinned her with. She turned her head slightly, considering him. He sat cross legged on the floor as he attentively tended the fire. His clothes were also completely soaked and thin strands of his fine, dark hair clung to the side of his face, periodically dripping more droplets of water on his saturated jacket. The firelight highlighted the stoic features of his profile, amplifying the handsome face that she had secretly sketched in her notebook during countless meetings.

             Hange sat in the chair to pull off her boots, continuing to watch Levi.

             “You ok over there, Shorty?”

             “Yeah, fine,” He responded curtly, making it a point to not look at her as he added more wood to the fire. He shook his head slightly to get the hair out of his face. Hange caught her breath for a moment.

             It occurred then to her that this was probably the first time the two soldiers had ever had moment alone together that didn’t involve a patrol or mission of some kind. She smirked to herself, wheels turning as she started to remove her harness. There had always been something she’d wanted to know about her comrade and given the look he gave her before, now seemed like an appropriate time to run an impromptu experiment.

             “You should get out of those wet clothes,” She said, standing up and removing her leather skirt. “And get the harness off so the leather doesn’t get ruined.”

             “I’ll be fine,” Levi responded gruffly. Catching Hange’s movements in the corner of his eye, he decided it was best to continue attending to the fire with great concentration.

             “You’re going to get sick and then where would we be? Sorry Titans, we can’t fight today, Humanity’s Strongest caught a cold,” Hange draped her harness on the desk chair to dry. Levi scowled slightly.

             “When was the last time I got sick? I’m not going to get sick from some fucking rain.”

             “At least off with the jacket.”

             Suddenly, her arms were wrapped around him from behind as she pulled his jacket off. Levi let her take the garment, honestly too surprised by the movement to do otherwise. It could have been his imagination, but he swore her fingers lingered on his chest slightly longer than they needed as she gripped the lapels. _That is ridiculous_ , he silently scolded himself. _This is Hange. She possesses all the feminine wiles of a peanut._

             “Besides I’m having a hard time believing you of all people are comfortable in soaking wet clothes,” Hange purred in his ear, voice rumbling in an alluring, low timbre as she deftly untied the dripping wet cravat that hung from his shirt collar, fingers once again lingering just slightly too long to be casual as they brushed his neck.

             Levi’s eyes widen as he paused in his tending of the fire. He instantly took back any thoughts he had of her lack of feminine wiles: Hange was definitely doing it on purpose. And he was torn between wondering if she was just messing with him and wanting her to touch him again.

             Hange held in a chuckle as she wondered if Levi realized he had just frozen mid-motion of putting a log on the fire.

             “Well,” She chirped in her usual cheery tone. “It looks like we might be here awhile so I suppose we should make ourselves at home.”

             She then proceeded to pull some blankets out of the linen chest.

              _She is definitely messing with me_ , Levi thought darkly. _Fine then, two can play at this game_. And he began unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

             “You should really take the harness off before the shirt, you know,” Hange said, moving to stand in front of him. She leaned a forearm against the mantel of the fireplace, hip jutted out to support the weight of the blankets she held in one arm. By now she’d removed her yellow button up shirt so she stood before Levi in naught but a white tanktop and the white pants, all slightly translucent from the rain and leaving nothing about the shape of her curves to the imagination. Levi eyes silently roamed up her body of their own volition, firelight dancing across the shape of her well muscled thighs, stomach, and arms. The urge to tangle his fingers in that brown hair returned and in his mind he was already burying himself in the hollow of her neck. His eyes locked with hers then, the fire causing a periodic glint to flash off of them.

              _Shit_ , He thought, knowing he’d already lost the game before he got a chance to get started.

             Levi’s grey hooded eyes looked up at Hange with hungry desire, lips slightly parted, hand still poised on the button of his drenched shirt. She’d never seen the deadly creature in front of her made speechless before. Lightning flashed outside followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. The temperature in the room seemed to rise several degrees as the two soldiers looked at one another, each gauging the other’s reaction in a silent standoff as the resonance of the thunder faded away.

             Hange made the first move. She closed the distance between them and sat down next to him, draping a blanket over them both. Levi swallowed and finished unbuttoning the top of his shirt, suddenly grateful for the leather skirt of their uniform covering up the evidence of the heat traveling lower as Hange leaned her shoulder against his.

             “Hange,” He said, voice coming out much lower and smoother than he’d intended it to. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hange, what are you doing?”

             “Keeping us warm,” She said coyly, turning her body towards him slightly so her chest brushed against his arm. He closed his eyes and inhaled, the tightness of his pants and skirt getting increasingly uncomfortable.

             “Hange,” He couldn’t keep his voice even this time. “What. Are you doing.”

             “Running an experiment,” She replied quietly, leaning in closer.

             “What kind of experiment?” He demanded even though he knew damn well at this point.

             “If I told you, it might ruin the results, Levi,” Her low, rich voice sent another wave of heat through his body as she said his name. He turned his head to look at the brunette seductress as she pushed her goggles up her forehead, deep brown bed room eyes gazing at him with the slightest of smiles tugging at her lips.

             “...Oh fuck it,” And he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers with a smoldering, yearning passion that shot straight to her core. She leaned into him as he slid a hand up her neck and cradled her head, moving his lips to deepen the kiss as the raging storm picked up outside.

             Hange slid her hand inside the open collar of his shirt when he broke the kiss and leaned back. She blinked at him confused as he carefully reached up and slid her goggles off her head, carefully setting them to the side by the fireplace.

             “You sure about this?” Levi asked in a deep baritone, delicately brushing a stray strand of damp hair away from her face and tracing a finger lightly down the side of her jaw.

             “Yes,” Was her only husky response as she gripped his shirt collar with one hand, wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back in for a more furiously passionate kiss than before. She flicked her tongue across his lower lip and he opened his mouth to dance his own tongue with hers while he finally dug his fingers into her hair, sliding his other hand around her waist and under the hem of her tanktop to brush his fingertips across her warm skin. He then broke the kiss again and pulled her head back slightly so he could run tip of his tongue along her neck.

             “Mm,” She hummed. He scraped his teeth gently across the soft flesh where her neck met her jawline, eliciting a moan from her throat. She tangled one hand his hair and slid another up the inside of his thigh, slipping her fingers under the harness straps and encouraging him further. He pulled her closer to him, sliding his hand further up her back of her shirt and continuing to kiss, nibble, and lick his way down her neck, pausing at the spots that pulled more breathy moans from her and caused her kneed her fingers against his thigh. He ran his hand across her back, slipping a thumb under the band of her sports bra to brush it against the side of her breast. She gasped, the tiny movement like electricity over her skin. She pulled his head up and kissed him ferociously, sliding a tongue in his mouth.

             As the two wrestled for dominance of the kiss, tongues rolling and pushing against one another, Hange moved her hands to deftly unbuckle the harness strap across his chest and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. She pushed the wet cloth and leather off his shoulders, desperate to run her hands over Levi’s heated body. He assisted by tossing the stifling blanket away from them finally and shrugging the shirt and harness off the rest of the way so she could travel her hands over the sculpted muscles of his shoulders and down over his chest, pushing him backwards on to the floor on top of the discarded blanket. She sat back up just long enough to pull off her tank top in one fluid movement, followed quickly by the bra, tossing both to the side. Levi gazed up at the woman before him, the soldier he’d known for so long now transformed into a sensual goddess before him.

             Hange undid the leather skirt around his waist, then leaned back down over her him as he slid his hands up her sides, relishing in the feel of her skin under his hands, running a thumb over her breast. She made a pleasured sound in the back of her throat and dipped her head down to press her lips against his neck. He tilted his head back to give her easier access.

             “Mm, Hange,” He said, a carnal gutteral growl that she felt through her lips. She paused, and lifted her head up to gaze into his eyes, glazed over with lust.

             “Call me Zoe,” She asked softly. He looked into her eyes and leaned his head up to tenderly kiss her lips.

             “Zoe.”

             She smiled and kissed him passionately once more as a bolt of lightning flashed outside. She caught his lip between her teeth and pulled on it gently, slowly grinding her hips against the hard bulge in his pants. He moaned, closing his eyes and grabbing her well shaped rear with one hand and tangling his hands back in her hair with the other. Hange smiled and released his lip, then moved to nip his ear lobe and run the tip of her tongue around the outer edge, causing him to gasp and let out a guttural groan. She nibbled on it further, tracing every ridge with her tongue and lips while continuing to rub against him at an agonizingly slow pace. Completely overwhelmed by the sensation, gripped Hange’s rear, pushing her harder against himself with need as a chorus of uncontrolled moans escaped his throat. She gripped his hair with one hand ran her fingernails down his side with the other.

             “Z-Zoe,” He panted, then in a swift move he rolled her over so he was on top, lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist as he ground himself into her. “You never stop making me crazy, do you?”

             He swiftly covered her mouth with his before she could answer, overtaking her with his mouth and sliding a hand up the toned muscles up her stomach to cup her breast, massaging it as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She moaned, the sound swallowed by desperate motion of his tongue. The sound of her pleasure combined with her hands gripping at his back urged him further as he rhythmically rocked his erection against her and rolled her nipple between his fingers. A whimper came out of her throat and she arched her back, gasping for air. Levi couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction, repeating the motions to elicit another whimper from her. It was a sound a man could easily get addicted to.

             Levi leaned in next to Hange’s ear.

             “You’re going to be the death of me,” He rumbled.

             “You love every minute of it,” She replied, breathy yet still haughtily, flashing him a grin.

             “Tch,” Was his only response. She laughed, a warm, throaty sound and he nipped her ear lobe with his teeth before running a trail of kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and still further south over the soft flesh of her other breast which he took in his mouth and began to suck on. He rolled his tongue around her nipple, glancing up at her face relishing the pleasure of his actions. He moved his hand southwards, deftly popping open the button and unzipping her trousers. As he slid his fingers under the thin fabric, damp from more than just rain water now, he took the bud of the nipple in his mouth between his teeth and flicked tongue acrossed it while rubbing his finger across the swollen bud between her legs.

             “AH!” Hange exclaimed, arching her back and gripping his hair. “Levi, oh god!”

             He continued his ministrations, running his fingers around the lips of her womanhood before finally slipping them inside, causing another exclamation from her. Her body writhed beneath him, waves of electric pleasure cascading through her as he slipped his fingers in and out, running his thumb over and around her clit while he kissed her neck and watched the half lidded ecstasy on her face. He enjoyed seeing the crazy scientist completely lost in the moment, a side of her he’d never seen before but decided in the moment he wasn’t going to be able to get enough of.

             Hange turned her head towards him then and pulled his head towards her to administer a firey, passionate kiss, completely dominating him and taking control of the moment, tongue furiously searching his mouth until they were both panting for air.

             “Take off. The harness. Now.” She commanded breathily and the Captain quickly extracted himself from her to comply. No sooner had he finished undoing the buckles and slipped the leather off with the pants than Hange straddled him and kissed him fiercely, pushing him slightly to lean his back against the edge of the bed. She ran both her hands through his hair, leaving it an utter mess as she kissed him, alternating between light, feathery kisses and burning liplocks, tongues penetrating each other’s mouths and leaving them both breathless. Levi ran his hands over her rear and up her back, over the warm skin and periodic scars from the countless battles they’d fought together. His hands settled with one hand cupping her rear and the other between her shoulders as she began to lower herself down on to his erection at an agonizingly slow pace. He moaned into their kiss and he could feel the corners of her mouth tilt up in a smile. She lifted herself up repeated the slow process again, hands running over his chest. He moaned louder this time, breaking their kiss to gasp for air as she repeated the motion again.

             “Dammit woman... I think...nnn... you are…. trying to kill me. Ah!” He exclaimed with desperation between pants, gripping his nails slightly into her skin. Her only response was a deep, throaty chuckle before she nipped at his ear and began to quicken her pace. Levi groaned again, biting his teeth into the base of her neck and eliciting a moan from her. Hange leaned back, hands on his chest to steady herself as she picked her pace further, both soldier’s voices joining in a rising chorus of heady moans and exclamations. They reached a crescendo as another bolt of lightning chased the sky and a clap of thunder rolled, adding to their soprano and baritone cries and finally they each came, one followed quickly by the other, heads tilted back in ecstasy.

             They waited there a moment, easing down off the passion filled high, before turning their heads back to look at one another, each one suddenly concerned about the thoughts of the other. Hange actually had the humility to look slightly sheepish at him. She’d be lying if she hadn’t thought of some similar scenario before, but never anticipated how carried away she would get when she finally had the man all to herself.

             “Levi…” She started. He cut her off by gently pulling her chin towards him and kissing her again, but this time with longing instead of furious passion. When they broke apart, Levi gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled ever so slightly at her. The part that made her kiss him again, though, was the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her.

* * *

             Moblit rode quickly along the path he knew the two had travelled, the sun nearly setting as the day came to a close. No one had seen either Levi or Hange since they’d left for their patrol. It had been assumed they’d found cover once the storm rolled in, but it was now several hours since it has past and still they were no where to be found.

             Following the typical patrol path, Moblit decided to try the outpost in case they were still hiding out there. If one of them had gotten injured in the storm, it would make the most sense for them to hold up in there until the injured party felt stable enough to move. Moblit hopped off his horse as soon as the equine came to a halt, loosely wrapping the reigns around the bannister of the porch before rushing up the steps to the door and throwing it open.

             “Captain? Squad Leader? Are you al...oh,” Moblit’s eyes went wide at the scene in front of him. Levi and Hange were laying cozily together on the cot covered in a blanket (though both clearly undressed beneath it as evidenced by their clothes strewn around the room) with Hange laying her head on Levi’s chest, arm draped across his torso and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Upon Moblit’s sudden entrance, Levi propped himself up on his other elbow. Moblit quickly turn so as not to stare at them.

             “Shit, don’t you knock?” Levi asked, clearly irritated at the intrusion but making no move to leave the bed. Hange lifted her head and squinted her eyes towards the newcomer.

             “Oh, is that Moblit?”

             “Yeah, looks like we’re being missed at headquarters,” Levi grumbled.

             “Ah, we were concerned. That’s...uh...that’s all! I didn’t mean to disturb you!” Moblit stuttered.

             “It is getting late,” Hange started to sit up.

             “I’ll let you both get dressed then!” Moblit exclaimed and scrambled to leave the room.

             “He’s really jumpy, isn’t he?” Levi asked as the door slammed closed.

             “He’s just a little high strung is all,” Hange said, getting up to find her glasses.

             Moblit leaned against the opposite side of the door and silently screamed to himself.

          _“FINALLY!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Hange has held a flame for Levi for ages. Her notes and sketch pads are riddled with sketches of Levi she doodles during meetings to help pay attention. Moblit's the only person who knows about them.


End file.
